


A stilled heart, finally free

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The wars are actually serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: Stress reflects on the state of the server and makes a choice she won't be able to take back.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 11





	A stilled heart, finally free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: As they took their final breath, they finally felt at ease. With their final heartbeat, all of their woes were gone.
> 
> (Prompt written by myself)

Stress has had enough.

There’s been too much war. Too much bloodshed.

All over the dumbest things.

Pranks. Heads. Different kinds of  _ blocks _ .

When will it stop? Will it ever stop?

She tried to stem the bleeding, patch up the wounds of whoever she can. 

But try as she might, she seemed to always get dragged onto sides. And when you try to help people who are on the other side, you are seen as a traitor to your own. She just wanted to help everyone. Was that so wrong?

It felt like even during “peacetime”, when there were no wars, the tensions were far too high. Hermitcraft was meant to be a calm place for friends to get together and make builds. What happened to that?

She looked down at the wound in her chest. She would have to respawn. There was too much blood. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn’t  _ want _ to come back. And so, in one irreversible decision, she decided she wouldn’t return. Instead of following the beacon back to the material plane in the Inbetween, she would let her spirit wander free, get lost, and eventually fade completely. 

As she took her final breath, she finally felt at ease. She would no longer have to endure the pain of watching friends fall apart. With her final heartbeat, all of her woes were gone. 


End file.
